Two Uzumaki Brothers
by Lotusleaf645
Summary: Naruto has a twin brother! The teams are sortof mixed up and there are some mixed up relations but ull have to read to find out! Chapter 15 up! No cussing. It actually is better than it sounds... well just read it!
1. The Uzumaki Brothers

okay well u think one naruto is enough... think about two! There are some mixed up relations but ull have to read to find out what.

Chapter One:  
The Two Uzumaki Brothers

Naruto Uzumaki and his twin brother, Nuzumi, were asleep one early morning at 6 am when their sensei Iruka came in.

"Naruto, Nuzumi, get up we have a long day ahead!" He said to them, but it didn't have any effect.

Naruto and Nuzumi pleaded and pleaded for 10 minutes to sleep in but Iruka refused.

After a while Iruka said to meet him in the Ramen shop in about half an hour and left.

Nuzumi got up and walked across the room and finally said:

"Naruto, I guess we have to get up, sooner or later."

"I wonder why Iruka Sensei has us get up so early? Its annoying." Naruto sighed, muffled by the pillow on his head.

He layed there for a few minutes thinking about the prank they pulled on the Hokage last night. He then got up and went to the window looking out to Hinatas house a few houses down.

'I wonder what Hinata-kun is doing right now... probably sleeping.' He thought.

The twins got dressed- Naruto wearing his orange and blue jumpsuit, Nuzumi wearing his red and black one.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

"Alright Sensei, we're here!" Naruto called joyfully, and Nuzumi just walked on, sat down and looked at the menu.

"Sensei, are you going to get us some Ramen or anything? We have to build up our strength you know." Nuzumi questioned, looking down the menu, even though he had it practically memorized.

"Well I guess you two need some food so I guess I could pay for it this one time. You do need your strength for the Chunin Exams..." He started to say.

"YEAH!! Alright!!!" Naruto and Nuzumi exclaimed happily.

Several minutes later the cooks had prepared 2 bowls of Beef Ramen, 4 bowls of chicken Ramen, and 3 bowls of Ramen with everything in it.

"You boys have cleaned me out for the next five days!" Iruka sighed, gazing at his wallet.

"Ahhh, we're sorry Sensei, we need our strength for the Chunin Exams next week!" Naruto explained.

"Well, the reason why I made you get up and meet me here so early was because we need to train for the Exams." Iruka explained, walking down the street.

"We already know about the Exams, but just what kind of training are we going to do exactly?" Nuzumi wondered, thinking of a plan to win Sakura's heart.

'I know, I could bring her a few roses or lilies if Ino sells them cheaper today... Oh! Or I could get her some chocolates! Yes I'm good...' Nuzumi was in deep thought.

"-and it will involve intense training... Nuzumi? Are you even listening?" Iruka asked in mid-sentence.

"...Hm? Oh yah I'm listening, Sensei..." Nuzumi said, gazing into space.

Naruto nudged Nuzumi in the rib; "Nuzumi, you better have listened to Iruka Sensei, because we are doing some hard stuff, and he said he's not going to say it twice."

"...What? Did you say something?" Nuzumi grinned and walked off.

"Oh, you little-" Naruto started but the Iruka cut them off.

"Okay knock it off you two- we need to go pick up Hinata." Iruka said when they were turning the corner to Hinata's house.

"Ooooh, Naruto, we're going to Hinata's house, your girlfriend!" Nuzumi teased while staring at Sakura's house just across the street.

"Knock it off, Nuzumi! Well, at least I'm not like you, thinking about Sakura all the time!" Naruto said with a comeback.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

A few brotherly rivalry moments past including glaring, pouting, and some bad puns until they came up to the door when Iruka knocked on the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Hyuuga, is Hinata in?" Iruka asked, behind him, Naruto made faces at Nuzumi.

"Oh yes she is. Could you wait a moment; I'll go get her." Mrs. Hyuga said turning around.

A few moments later, Hinata appeared at the door with her hoodie on, ready to go.

"Are... we ready to go now Iruka Sensei?" Hinata questioned while looking at Nuzumi, blushing.

"Do you have everything? Good. I guess we are ready to go now, Naruto, Nuzumi." Iruka said while giving glances at Naruto and Nuzumi, who were goofing off.

"Oh, hello... N-nuzumi. Nice day... we're having isn't it?" Hinata questioned while looking at the ground, then at Naruto, trying to make him jealous.

"Hi, Hinata. Yeah I guess it is a nice day." Nuzumi said carelessly.

Naruto on the other hand, was looking at Hinata shyly.

"Hinata, how are you today? I'm fine. Your lillies are looking very white today." Naruto said shyly, looking at her pale purple eyes.

"Oh, thank you... Naruto. I like lillies. They... are my favorites." Hinata said calmly, as best as she could, when they were taking the corner to the woods to begin their traning for the Chunin Exams!

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Okay that was the first of my story that i will be writing soon. This was my first story that i have written so yah i hope you liked it!!!!

Hinata645


	2. Training, Questions, and Punches

Chapter 2

A/N: i dont own Naruto or any of the characters... why would you be reading a FAN FICTION if i did? Think about it...

Naruto, Nuzumi, Hinata, and Iruka were at the forest training for the Chunin Exams when Kiba and Akamaru came up.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Kiba asked while stroking Akamaru's head. "Akamaru sensed someones chakra power, so we came to check it out."

"Well, Kiba we are training for the Chunin Exams so you know." Nuzumi sneered.

"Okay! You dont have to get pushy, Im studing for them too, you know." Kiba said while backing away. "Now I know that it was Iruka giving off that power. Sheesh, Im leaving now stop yelling at me."

"We're not y-yelling a-at you K-kiba..." Hinata stuttered while sitting in a tree.

"Okay well im gonna go train some more, so see ya later..." Kiba said while walking away.

"Okay now that hes gone we can really train!" Naruto exclaimed while throwing a kunai at a dummy tied to a tree.

"Okay, Biakugugan!" (A/N: did i spell this right?) Hinata said while all three of them charged towards each other.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

About a whole afternoon and part of the evening later, the three very tired and exahsted ninja started going home.

"Whew! Im beat!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"No one wants to hear that, we are tired too, Naruto." Nuzumi gasped while staring at his brother, wondering how he still had so much energy.

"Well, c-could we go h-home n-now?" Hinata questioned while resting on the ground panting.

"Yeah, I guess, you guys have trained alot today." Iruka said while jumping down from a tree where he sat and watched without being noticed during training.

"Wha- Iruka Sensei, how did you get there without us knowing?" Naruto and Nuzumi asked together, apparently forgetting that he was there.

"Well you were not paying attention very much were you?" Iruka added when they started home.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead, I want to talk to Hinata for a sec." Naruto said stopping abbruptly.

"Y-yes Naruto? W-what is it?" Hinata asked, blushing like mad.

"Hinata, I wanted to ask you something..." Naruto started but couldn't finish.

"W-well Naruto, I w-wanted t-to ask you s-something t-too..." Hinata said, turning about 30 shades redder in about 2 seconds. "I w-wanted t-to know i-i-if you w-w-would g-go out s-s-sometime??"

"HinataIvelikedyouforalongtimeandIwantedyoutoknowthatIlikeyouverymuch!!!" Naruto gasped finishing his long sentence.

(a/n: they talked at the same time...)

"Woah, okay lets say it one at a time... what did you say?" Naruto said looking very confused.

"Well, um, I-i w-wanted to know i-if y-you wanted t-to g-go out s-sometime?" Hinata asked very quietly, almost whispering.

"Yeah! Belive it!!! I wil!!! YES!!!" Naruto outbursted very loudly while jumping and doing backflips very hyper-like.

"W-well m-maybe t-tomorrow after p-practice we could...go get some r-ramen or s-something..." Hinata paused and actually looked in his eyes.

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:

A/n: well that was chapter 2! and i hope you liked it!!! please review! no flames... this is my first story. you can be critical, but not too harsh... THANKS:)

Hinata645


	3. Phone Calls, A Date, and A Challenge

Chapter 3:

Phone Calls, a Date, and a Challenge

Disclaimer: I still really dont own Naruto!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! Fan Fic remember :)

X:X:X:X:X:XX:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

Nuzumi was lying on his bed staring at the celing. Why did his eyes hurt to move them? '_Oh yeah, I was up all night waiting for her to call... bad mistake.' _He heard Nuzumi stirr in his sleep in the next room. '_What time is it anyway? It's still dark, so it must be real early' _He turned over and looked at his alarm clock. **4:30** it said in light blue numbers. '_I should get some sle-' _He couldn't even finish his thoughts as he drifted off into dreamless sleep.

**Later That Morning...**

_**RING RING RING!!! **_

"Ahhh! Shut up phone! SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed as he ran to it jumping over food, chairs, games, weapons, both dirty and clean clothes.

"H-hello?" Naruto gasped as he finally reached the phone.

"Hello? ... Is this... Naruto?" The other person asked.

"Yeah, hi Hinata." Naruto replied cooly.

"Well... I was.. just wondering... if we were still... on this afternoon?" Hinata asked, "Because... I have... other things today... and I need to make a... schedual." Hinata paused, allowing Naruto to speak.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't we be going? Didn't I make it clear?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh.. you did. ... I was just wondering... What time should I... be there... at Ichiraku's?" Hinata questioned, her planner in her hand.

"Umm, I think twelve thirty should be okay. I think..." Naruto gazed at Nuzumi's door, "But I have to tell Nuzumi where I'm going or he'll worry. If he doesn't wake up in time, I'll leave him a note or something."

"Okay... Well... I'll see you later then... Good-bye Naruto."

"Bye Hinata." Naruto sighed as he hung up the phone.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Nuzumi woke up with the sun in his eyes and some drool on his chin. "Gross." He said as he wiped it off. "Naruto? You here bro?" he said as he walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here, you caught me as I was leaving." Naruto turned from the front door.

"Where are you going? Huh huh huh?" Nuzumi asked curiously, his blue eyes widening.

"Just to Ichiraku's place. I'm meeting Hinata there." Naruto shrugged.

"OOOOH! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH HINATA!!!!" Nuzumi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP NUZUMI! I guess you could call it that..." Naruto said loudly.

"Did anyone call for me, Naruto?" Nuzumi asked, hoping that Sakura had called him.

"Nope, sorry buddy." Naruto replied shortly, "What are you going to do while I'm gone?" he asked, eyeing his brother.

"You know, the usual stuff. Watch TV, play video games, maybe go train, I really don't know." Naruto said, counting on his fingers.

"Well, alrighty then, I'm going now. See ya later." Naruto said, walking out the door.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

Hinata was getting ready for their date: wearing her good hoodie with blue jeans. She combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She then put on her headband around her neck, looked at herself in the mirror and told herself: "Yes, you can do this. Remember your shyness lessons, and you'll be fine. Promise your self that you'll try to be not shy and be more outgoing." She hoped she could keep that promise.

**_DING DONG_ **

That was the door bell, maybe the mailman or something. '_Father will get that.' _She thought.

"Hinata, someone's here for you." Neji walked by with his friend Tenten following behind.

"Oh... I wonder... who that could be..." She said to herself, going downstairs.

"Naruto!" She gasped, seeing the blond boy at the door.

"Hi Hinata, I thought I would come pick you up sence your house is on the way." Naruto said, his eyes making contact with her pale purple ones.

"Oh, that's... so sweet of you." Hinata gazed down at the floor blushing.

"Are we going yet?" Naruto asked, holding the door open for her.

"Yes... We can go now, I guess." Hinata went through the door.

**Meanwhile...**

_**Ring Ring Ring!!!!**_

Nuzumi picked up the phone next to him and paused his game. (A/N: Wouldn't that be funny if he was playing Clash of Ninja? lol)

"Hello?" He asked, like anyone else would.

"Yes, is this Nuzumi or Naruto that I am speaking to?" The other person asked.

"Nuzumi. Hi, Lee. What do you want?" Nuzumi asked.

"Nuzumi, I was wondering if you would train with me today sometime, and because Guy Sensei said you were the number one rookie so I want to challenge you." Lee said proudly, like he always does.

"Yeah sure, I accept you challenge and your invitation to train, my friend." Nuzumi said, turing off his game and puting on his ninja shoes, wondering why Lee was challenging him. He had never done it before. "Where at?"

"The park." Lee answered, concluding the destination. "I will see you in a little bit."

"Bye Lee." Nuzumi said, hanging up. Lee was going to kick his butt severely, he knew that.

Nuzumi was on his way out the door when the phone rang. He ran to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked the person.

"Nuzumi, it's Ino. Just exactly when were you coming to work for me today?" She asked, a little annoyed.

"Uhhh, er... I can't today Ino. Lee challenged me to a fight and I said I would go and if I don't, he'll think I'm a big chicken!" He told her, not wanting to lose his pride.

"Okay, I guess I could let you off this time... because your going to get your butt kicked by Lee!! HAHA!" She laughed at the image of Nuzumi being beat by the bushy browed, bug-eyed, soup bowl haircut freak.

"No! I'm not going to lose to him! You'll see!!!" He yelled at her, hanging up the phone.

_'But still,' _Ino thought, '_Lee's a really good fighter... I wonder how he thinks he can win...' _She sat down at the counter of the shop, wondering how the match would go.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

"So you finally made it!" Lee exclaimed as he saw Nuzumi climbing up a hill.

"What? It takes me like, ten minutes to get here! Sorry for being late!" Nuzumi said, at the top of the hill.

"Are you youthful guys ready?" Guy asked, popping out of nowhere. "I'll start the match. The rules are: Number One, don't kill each other. Number Two, NO WAY will there be ANY forbidden jutsus. Lee, that means you can't use your lotuses. Number Three, try not to destroy the park or anything else. Okay I think that's it. You boys shake hands. Here we go! Three, Two, One, GO!!!" Guy exclaimed and jumped out of the way.

_'What's a Lotus?' _Nuzumi wondered.

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:

A/N: Well how did you like that chapter people? i really cant do romance so its going to be sloppy. I'm SO NOT SORRY Sasuke fans. He's not going to be in my story so if you wanted a story with Sasuke, leave now. I hate Sasuke so i dont want him in my story. It pained me to put those things about Lee! He's my favorite character... press the blue or purple button down there and review! i dont accept flames arigato, so if you flame, you are a BAKA and please dont review!!!

Hinata645 :)


	4. The Fight

Chapter 4

The Fight

Disclaimer: Really guys, do you think I own Naruto? Seriously, this is getting retarded...

"Bring it on Nuzumi. Show me what you got." Lee said, in his usual fighting stance.

"It's already been on!" Nuzumi said, not intimidated like most people aren't when they see Lee. Why should they? Green spandex jumpsuit, bushy eyebrows, bug eyes with three little eyelashes, and a soup bowl haircut. Not very intimidating. But Nuzumi knew better. Rock Lee was the Taijutsu Specialist in the village.

Nuzumi bolted for the nearest tree. Lee was still standing there, his right bandaged arm out and his left behind his back. What could Lee be planning? Nuzumi didn't know. What the heck was a 'Lotus'? He didn't want to know if Guy didn't want him performing it.

Nuzumi glanced away for a split second, then looked back to see Lee, but he wasn't there. '_Where'd he go?!? He just vanished!' _Nuzumi screamed in his head, franticly looking around for Lee.

Nuzumi felt a hard kick in the back, sending him hurdling towards the ground. He coughed, trying to get air back in his lungs. He turned around just in time to avoid a punch in the face from Lee. He did a backhandspring and threw some shuriken and kunai. Of course they missed. Lee was suddenly behind Nuzumi, using his super speed, sending a series of kicks and punches into Nuzumi's back.

"Gaaaah!" Nuzumi sputtered, face in the dirt. "You're too fast, I can't keep up."

"Of course you can't." Lee said, "I train day and night, non-stop. Everyday. You are too slow to keep up with me. Give up. You know I have already won. It's no use."

"Your right, I can't." Nuzumi admitted, "But I can try!"

Nuzumi sprang up and sprinted towards Lee. First throwing kunai, then when Lee dodged them, Nuzumi lept forward and actually landed a punch on Lee's cheek.

"No Genin has ever been able to touch Lee except for Neji!" Guy whispered to himself. He was appaled.

Lee took a few steps back and rubbed his cheek. It didn't hurt, it just stinged a little. He looked over. "Guy Sensei, could I take them off?" He asked.

"Only if you don't use the Lotus." Guy replied, most likely that ment yes. His stomach growled. _'I'm hungry. Lee won't kill Nuzumi, so I'll go get some lunch.' _He disapeared. He knew that would be a mistake, but he ignored that thought.

Lee saluted and knelt down to remove his orange leg warmers. Underneath were leg weights. _'Come on. Leg weights? That's so lame. But wait, if he was fast before then... Oi Kami-sama, I'm dead now.' _He thought worridly. He looked at Lee and their eyes met. What was Bushy Brow thinking?

Lee took off, full speed, and was punching Nuzumi around like a marshmallow. Lee kicked him up in the air, jumped up, slammed him into the ground, Nuzumi bounced, and Lee kicked him into a tree.

Nuzumi was on all fours, spitting blood and gasping for air.

"Do you give up now? If you don't, you'll make me have to use full force, and you don't want that now do you?" Lee asked, hovering over the kneeling Nuzumi.

"No, I won't." Nuzumi said, "GAAAAH!" He screamed, Lee kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying and landing between two rocks. Picking up Nuzumi's legs, swinged him into both.

Lee walked over to him, "So this is the supposed number one rookie's power?" He asked, shaking his head, "I thought you would be more of a challenge to me, Nuzumi." Lee kneeled down to Nuzumi and helped him up. "You weren't even a warm up for the Chunin Exams, no offense."

"I-i do need to t-train some m-more though..." Nuzumi managed to say before he blacked out.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

Nuzumi woke up in the hospital, with Naruto and Hinata standing over him.

"Oh! You're awake! Thank God! We thought Lee had killed you or something!" Naruto exclaimed, right in Nuzumi's ear.

"OW! Not so loud Naruto, I have a headache." Nuzumi said wearily, holding his head in his hands. "How long was I knocked out?"

"Oh... Just about... a few hours... I think." Hinata said quietly. "When I came in... there were some flowers here... They're on the windowsil... Here they are." Hinata handed him the two bunches of flowers, both of them had cards on them. There was a card by its self, Nuzumi opened that one first.

It was from Lee. Nuzumi, I'm sorry about what happened eariler today. I hope you forgive me. Rock Lee

Nuzumi opened the next card. It was from Ino. Nuzumi, I told you that you wouldn't win! But I hope you get better. See you at work tomorrow. Love, Ino

Ino had sent him some of the crushed flowers to remind him to come to work the next day to pay for them. It was her kind of humor.

Nuzumi opened the last card. It was, suprisingly, from Sakura. Nuzumi, I hope you get better. To answer your question, yes I will go on a date with you. Call me when you get out of the hospital. Hope you like the flowers. Love, Sakura

Nuzumi stared at the card for a few minutes, wondering if she actually ment it, if this was not an actual card from her, or something. But he could tell her handwriting anywhere. It was a card from her! He wanted to burst out with joy but he hurt too much. He could still celebrate in his mind though, and he was happy doing so.

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:

A/N: okay was this a good chapter? im sorry that my chapters are short. i really didnt want to make Lee that mean but i had to so i could have Nuzumi get a card from Sakura saying yes. It would ruin my story if he didn't. please press the pretty blue or purple or green or whatever color the button is and review!

Arigato, Hinata645 :)


	5. The Date

Chapter 5

The Date

I'm not even going to say it. you know what im going to say and so yah. its so retarded. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! Oi Kami-sama. Oh this chapter is what Hinata and Naruto are doing during Nuzumi and Lee's fight. i really cant do romance stories so this chapter is gonna suck just to let you know... PLEASE GIVE ME SOME TIPS ABOUT THIS STUFF!!!!

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

Naruto and Hinata were walking to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop when Iruka came to talk to them. He told them how they shouldn't be goofing off when the Chunin Exams were so close.

"What in the world are you doing?!?!? You are supposed to be training for the Chunin Exams! Don't you care if you guys become Chunin or not?" Iruka was blabbing on about how they should be training, not going on a date and blah blah blah.

"Jeez. Chill out Iruka Sensei. It's going to be just one time. We know they are close and stuff and we're taking a break. Don't get your little pony-tail in a knot." Naruto was leaned back in his chair, taking a drink of tea.

"Well fine, if you guys don't become Chunin, don't come crying to me cuz' it's not my fault you aren't studing... Hey! Where are you going? Naruto!" Naruto heard no more as he just got up and left.

"Naruto, where... are you going? I guess... I'll come too." Hinata got up and followed Naruto.

"Come on Hinata, we don't want to be late!" Naruto shouted and took off down the street.

"Where... are we?" Hinata asked when he finally slowed down. She didn't realize where they were.

Naruto was sitting down on a blanket, in a meadow full of lilles, Hinata's favorites, with a picnic basket.

"This is just... amazing!" Hinata cried in happiness, sitting down beside Naruto, on the soft blanket.

"I thought that something would go wrong at Ichiraku's, so I made this basket here, just incase. We had to hurry or else we wouldn't be able to watch them bloom." Naruto told her. The lillies opened up, and Hinata was amazed.

"You... planned all this? Just for... you and me?" Hinata asked, looking all around her, the sun setting.

"Yeah, actually, just for you." Naruto sighed, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Just then, she turned to look at him and he got her on the lips.

She suddenly pulled back, surprised. "Oh, Naruto. This has been... the greatest day... of my life. Thank you." She said, blushing and looking into his eyes.

Just then Lee showed up, " Ha-Ha, I thought I would find you here! You need to come to the hospital."

"What?!? WHY?!?" Naruto sprang up, shaking Lee's shoulders vigerously. "Is Nuzumi hurt?!?"

"Y-e-e-e-s-s-s, I ch-a-a-l-e-e-nged him to a match and things got out of hand. I'm sorry." Lee tried to say when Naruto was shaking him so hard.

"Well, let's go then Hinata, we have to go see Nuzumi!" Naruto yelled, then sprinted all the way to the hospital.

He bursted throught the front door, then asked a lady at the counter, "Is Nuzumi Uzamaki here?!?"

"Yes. He is here, but may I ask you to keep it down? This is a hospital you know." She said brutally.

"Sorry." He apollogized.

"How are you related to him?" The lady asked, apparently she didn't look up.

"I'm his twin brother, can't you see the resemblance?" Naruto said, seeing she didn't look up.

"Okay, he's in room one- twenty-two, just keep it down, he might be sleeping." The lady told him, who still didn't look up.

"Thanks." He said, walking down the hallway.

He finally reached room 122 and opened the door to find the doctor there.

"How is he?" Naruto asked with a worried look on his face.

"He has some major bruising, and he's unconcious, but other than that, he's fine. He'll just need some rest." The doctor told him. Beside Nuzumi's bed, on the windowsil, there were some flowers, crushed and fresh ones. There was also a card too, from Lee. Naruto sat down in a chair and waited for Hinata to get here and for Nuzumi to wake up.

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:

A/N: see? i told you that i don't write good romance stories! it was totally sappy, in my opinion. you can revew if you want i really dont care and if there are flames on this chapter, i deserve them!

Hinata645 :)


	6. Neji and Tenten

Chapter 6:

Neji and TenTen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. twitches Can't you get that through your thick skulls? Okay, in this chapter, I will tell you about Tenten and Neji. Again, I seriously suck at writing romance. Again, give me some tips guys!

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

(A/N: okay, the bold print are Neji's thoughts, and bold italics are TenTen's)

Neji and Tenten walked by Hinata's room. "Hinata, someone's here for you." The ice cube-like Hyuga said. Neji Hyuga: The best Genin in the Village Hidden in the Leaves; a Hyuga prodigy. Too bad he was part of one of the side branches. "I _hate_ the Main Family..." He mumbled to himself. He thought of what they did to his father, his clenched hands shook, and his very pale purple eyes, almost white, gazed to the floor as he and TenTen walked on. **I miss you Father...** His eyes lost their harshness and softened a little.

"Why do you hate the Main Family so much?" His team-mate, TenTen, asked for the millionth time. **I mean, what does he have against them? I think they're okay...** TenTen had supposedly no last name, brown hair, which was pulled back in two top buns all the time, brown eyes, and was the flying weapon misstress of the village. She was always curious about why he hated them so much. She knew what he would say.

"It's nothing you would understand." He replied coldly, for the millionth time. Why did she _always _ask that? He always had the same answer.

"Neji, I think it would help you better if you talked to me about it-" TenTen started but was cut off.

"No! I'm not going to talk about it." He stopped abrubtly, looking at the wooden floor. **I hate it when you always ask about that! Why do you ask so much? I guess I'll never know.**

"Fine, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..." She sighed, gazing at his long, brown hair. **I wonder why he never wants to talk about it... It helps to, doesn't he know that? **She thought, as they made it to his room. "So, why did you invite me over, Neji?" She asked, plopping down on his bed. He almost never invites her over.

"No particular reason... Why does it matter?" He asked, curious.

**Tenten looks so pretty when she askes things... Actually, she looks beautiful all the time... I know that she wants to ask me out... Why won't she do it already? Hm... Oh, I better act like I'm paying attention, she might get mad because it's something important or the like.** TenTen was talking, thinking that he was listening. "Neji, are you listening?" She asked him. "Uhh... er... Yes, I was listening! Why wouldn't I be? And I completely agree with you." Neji improvised, she could tell he was lying.

"So, you agree with me that your a total iceblock and are a loser?" She asked, making it look like she said that, she was actually talking about how Lee was going to challenge the supposed number one rookie, Nuzumi, and how he would win. **Geez, he wasn't even listening to a thing I said. He looks so cute when he get things wrong. Oh, crap now he's talking, I better listen... **

"Hey! I am NOT an iceblock and a loser! Tenten!" Neji was upset. He knew that wasn't really what she said, but he pretended to be mad.

"Okay! Your not, don't get your pony tail in a knot, because, I wasn't even saying that!" TenTen said. "Well, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know, that's why I invited you over is so you could help me decide what to do!" Neji crossed his arms and had a serious look on his face. **There is nothing to do at my house. I thought it would be more exciting if she came over... it din't help. GAH!!! My life is so boring! I wish Father was here, he'd know what to do. He always knew what to do.**

**sigh He looks so cute when he's getting serious. **She looked around his room. **Man, what IS there to do here? No video games, his walls are white and bare, his floor is bare too. He has a boring room. I know! We can redecorate his room! HAHA! Now, his room will be hip hop and happening! Man, that was totaly lame. **"Hey, Neji, how about we redecorate your room? I mean, no offense, your room is so lame." She told him.

"What do you mean? My room is perfect for meditating and relaxing! I-" He started again. **What is she talking about? I like my room, it helps me be relaxed from all the Main Family's commotion. It _helps_ me.**

"No, your room is boring. We can leave you a little space for meditating, but other than that, we are going to change it," TenTen began, "But anyways, we are going to do it my way. That means no boring stuff, more technology, and more color. You need this in your life!" **He seriously needs this. No color, how boring. It makes him so relaxed, apparently, that Orochimaru could come in and cause chaos and he wouldn't care! He need to get a life, in my opinion. **They sat there in silence until Neji broke it.

"Alright, fine. But- NO PINK OR ANY GIRLY COLOR GOT THAT?!? You wouldn't do that, right?" He asked, worried that TenTen might utterly destroy his room and his reputation.

"Don't get your ponytail in another knot. Don't worry, I won't turn your room into chaos. That's not my thing. We'll pop by the store and see what we can get." She smiled evily, and that worried Neji.

**My life is going to end.**

**Ha ha ha, his life is almost going to end, to him at least.**

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

so people, hows that chapter? Thanks to all my reviewers, like two of you. (Cherryblossom2 and Gaara645) Please press the little blue, purple, green, yellow, or red button down there and review! Or else Neji and Tenten will get you! **Hinata645 says to review! So do it, or else you face the Hyuuga Prodigy! You'd better listen! Or also face my weapons of wrath! **They attack you, you run for your life. You: Ahhh! Help! Neji and Tenten are going to kill me! NNNNOOOOOO!!!Me: **I told you that you should've reviewed! Muahahahahahaha!!!**

Arigato, Hinata645 :) P.S. Sorry that was totaly gay, but I was feeling evil!


	7. Working and Memories

Chapter 7:

Working and Memories

Okay, yah, Disclaimer: Do I even look like a girl who owns Naruto? No? I didn't think so.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Nuzumi woke up the next morning, still in the hospital. **_Man, how long do I have to stay here? This place is so boring! I'll ask the next time the nurse comes in. _**

The white door opened, and in came a small, shy-looking nurse wearing a short white dress with a white cap with a red cross on it. "How long do I have to stay here?" Nuzumi asked her.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you are free to leave anytime, after I make a short check-up over you." She said, in the polite way that nurses do.

"And how long is this gonna take?" He asked rudefully, wanting to leave.

"Well, you can go now, but I might suggest changing first." She suggested, taking out his black and red jumpsuit. Nuzumi was wearing a hospital gown, so he took the clothes, went inside the bathroom and changed.

He strolled down the street, heading, unfortunately, to Ino's shop. **_Why, oh why, do I have to work on such a lovely day? It's like Ino's trying to torture me! I have better things to do than messing with flowers._** He rounded the corner and came to the front entrance and Ino was standing at the counter.

"Finally you get here! Here, you'll need to wear this, to protect the flowers from any harmful things that you might be carrying around with you." She handed him a pink, yellow, and white apron. He held it out and looked at it, with a disgusted look on his face.

"You mean I _have _to wear this?" He asked, unsure if he should wear it or not.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Sakura walked in the park, gazing at the flowers about her. **_Oh, I wish Sasuke-Kun was here, but he'd just ignore me like he did when we were in the Academy. I wish he didn't go..._**

Flashback:

_"But, Sasuke, why do you have to go?" Sakura had tears in her green eyes._

_"Because I have to go find Itachi, and..." He started, turning around._

_"...And what?" Sakura asked, the tears now streaming down her face. "You're just a Genin, how will you stand up to him?"_

_"... And to get away from this place.I need to see the world. It will take me awile to find him, so I wont be back for a long time." He said sternly,ignoring her question and walking down the street._

_"Sasuke! No! Don't leave me! AAAaaahhhhh" She started to cry bitterly, Sasuke turned around and sighed. He walked over to her._

_"Hey, hey. Don't worry, I'll be alright." He said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'll try to come back as soon as I can. Alright?" He kissed her on the lips, just a peck, nothing more. Sakura was stunned._

_"Sasuke, I-" She had managed to say before he vanished. She stood there, soaking in what just happened, sat down, and started sobbing uncontrolably. **Sasuke, I'll miss you. Why did he have to go?**_

End of flashback:

She remembered every second of what happened. She was sitting on a bench, not knowing how she got there. It was exacly one year ago when he left. When will he be back? She didn't know. **_I guess I'll call Nuzumi, or give him a note, and tell him that I can't be with him, it makes me think of Sasuke, and the wounds still haven't healed. Poor little guy, he'll have his heart broken, and I'll feel guilty. But, I have to do this. _**She sighed, got up and walked to the flower shop. She was getting him a flower to make him feel better when she told him.

She walked into the shop, when she saw him, Nuzumi, wearing the shop apron. She gasped deeply, and ran down the nearest isle. **_What is he doing here? I can't get a flower now, he'll see me! I'll just use a genjutsu to make him fall asleep. Yah, That'll work. _**She made a hand sign and some feathers fell around him.

**_What's happening? Why am I so sleepy? Oh, a genjutsu, I'd better... _**Nuzumi tryed to release it, but fell to the ground, unconcious.

Sakura ran to the flowers, got one, and tied a note to it. She sent it down gently next to his face, so when he woke up, he'll see it. She ran out the door, just in time before Ino went by.

Sakura ran down the street, bumping into people, to her special place in the park where she and Sasuke said good-bye.

"Why, am I even here? I know it will just make me start crying again, I mean, why do I need to come here? The past is behind me, so I shouldn't cling to his memory." She talked to herself, trying to calm herself down. "He probably lied about coming back so I shouldn't have gotten myself so worked up.

She felt a cold sensation, like when someone is watching your back, and turned around, rubbing her arms, trying to smooth the goose bumps on. "Who's there?" She said to no one, so she thought.

But what she didn't notice was someone in the treetop, looking down on her with his dark steel-like gray eyes. His raven hair swept across his face with the wind. He did not make a sound when he jumped down and came up behind the girl he left behind that day, exactly one year ago.

"Long time, no see, Sakura." Said the cold voice that she almost didn't reconize. Sakura jumped around, pulled out her kunai, holding it to the intruder's neck before she realised who it was.

"Sasuke?"

**C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C**

A/N: well how was that chapter people? I guess I lied. Sasuke will be in my story. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, gomen. Please press the little rainbow sun shiny light of my world button down there and review, I'd appreciate it! No flames. Shelby-chan, if you dont, this story will never see the light of day, ever again! You guys probably dont care, but ill make a threat anyway because I feel like it.

Thanks, Hinata645 :) I Love Lee!!!!


	8. Sasuke

Chapter 8:

Sasuke

Sasuke's here! Everyone is surprised that he's alive! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Do i have to put this on every chapter?

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her, trying not to get his throat slit by her kunai. "Sakura, it's me. I'm not an illusion or anything. See?" He touched her hair and hands.

"Oh, Sasuke! I thought about you every day sense you left! I thougt you had forgotten about me- but you didn't ! Oh, I'm so happy!" She turned and hugged him, her heart pounding. "Sasuke, I love you."

"Sakura, I missed you too. I've gotten stronger. Itachi tought me. But I got away before he could kill me. I over heard his plans."

Sasuke's Flashback

_"Sasuke, my brother, go rest for a little bit, your chakra is low." Itachi said._

_Sasuke went out of the room, going to get something to eat, then he was heading back when he heard Itachi saying something to Kisame._

_"-just training him so he will kill Orochimaru for me, so I don't get my hands dirty, then I'll kill him, just for fun." Itachi laughed, his eyes gleaming._

_"That is a good plan, but what if he resists? I mean, the kid's smart, it won't take him long to figure it out, you've been so suddenly nice to him. I would be suspicious if I was him." Kisame pointed out._

_"Well, it if he does, I'll just kill him." Itachi simply put it. "He doesn't stand a chance against me."_

_Sasuke leaned against the wall. **Itachi, I thought that you actually didn't want to kill me, but you lied to me!** Sasuke growled under his breath. He went to his room, packed all his weapons and clothes, then sneaked out his window._

End of Flashback

"Oh, Sasuke, I would've been terrified!" Sakura said, leaning into him on the bench.

"... It was, but I managed to leave before he could catch me." Sasuke said, looking at the ground.

"You must be hungry, let's go get some food! And we could see our friends! They would be so surprised to see you!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up.

"No, I'm not. Maybe tomorrow we can, I need to rest, it's been a long day." He yawned, getting up and stretching.

"Maybe you could stay in our guest room. You need some rest, so you can stay at my house!" She said, hoping he would agree.

"No, I don't want to be a burden..." Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes. "Fine, but the fangirls might go wild and attack your house." He joked, heading down the road.

Sakura caught up, leading him to her house. They walked there, sneekily as possible, avoiding other people. They finally got there, dashing up the stairs.

"Here we are, safe and sound." She said, "You can borrow one of my dad's shirts to sleep in, Sasuke, if that's alright with you."

"Okay, I guess I will." He shrugged, sitting down on the soft bed.

"My parents will be getting home from work soon- it's seven o' clock. You need to stay quiet, they would freak out if they saw you." She told him, and he nodded. She headed down the stairs, getting him something to eat.

She came back up, food in hand when she saw him. "Sasuke, I got some food, so if you're..." He was sprawled on the bed, asleep. "Sasuke, I love you." She whispered. She went back down-stairs to put the food away for later, when her mom walked in the door.

"Sakura, I'm home. How are you dear?" She kissed her daughter's wide forehead.

"I've been fine, mom." Sakura just simply said, walking up-stairs. "I'm going to sleep, it's been a long day."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Sasuke got up, rubbing his eyes, looking at the clock. 8:47 It said in thick, black numbers. **_Huh, I must've fallen asleep. This bed is soft... _**He yawned, got up, and walked over to Sakura's room. **_Still sleeping... _**He walked down the hall to the bathroom. He opened the door, took a shower, and brushed his teeth. By the time he was done, Sakura was downstairs, making breakfast, sense her parents were asleep.

"Good morning, Sasuke. How did you sleep?" She asked, flipping the pancake.

"Fine, thanks Sakura." He stood there, wanting to eat that pancake. "So, are we going to see anyone today?"

"Sure, we can see all your old friends, like Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Naruto and Nuzumi, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, everybody! So, we have a long day ahead of us! You'd better eat, we need our strength." Sakura said, giving a plate to Sasuke with two pancakes on it.

**C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:**

okay! So how was that? I bet you didn't see Sasuke coming into the picture! Sorry this chapter was short... Please review! No flames please... so yah... BYE!

Hinata645 I love Lee:D


	9. Visiting

Chapter 9

Visiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did! Sasuke and Sakura are going to see every one! YAY!

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Sasuke finished eating his pancakes, then he and Sakura went out the door.

"So, who do you want to see first?" Sakura asked, turning to him.

"Well, who's closer?" He asked, not really caring who he saw.

"Hinata and Neji are closer, we can go see them." Sakura said, starting to walk to their house. She realized that Sasuke wasn't with her. "Sasuke, are you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." He said, just standing there.

They walked down the street and to the Hyuuga's house, Sasuke was thinking. **_Why do we have to see everybody? This is annoying... _**They rang the doorbell and Hanabi (SP?) answered it.

"Hello, Hanabi. Are Hinata and Neji home?" Sakura asked the little seven year old girl.

"Yes... come in, I'll go get them." She answered in a little voice. She walked down the hall.

Soon after, Hinata came out, then Neji. "Hi guys! Guess who's here?" Sakura said, Sasuke was behind her back. "Sasuke!" He came out, with his arms crossed.

"Sasuke. How surprising to see you again. How long has it been? A year?" Neij asked, his white eyes gazing at Sasuke.

"Oh... Sasuke, everyone... had thought you... had died... or something." Hinata said, pausing like she does.

"It's good to see you to guys." Sasuke commented, his voice sounding like he was bored.

"We gotta go! Heve to see everyone else!" Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's arm and dragging him out the door. "See you later!"

They went down the street to Naruto and Nuzumi's house. They were probably asleep, since it was around 10:45. They came to the door and knocked on it. Nuzumi, being the more responcilble one, but not by very much, came to the door a few minutes later with a tired looking face.

"Huh? Oh, hey Sakura." He snapped awake, seeing her. "What do you want?" He asked, his brow furrowed, thinking of the stupid note she gave him.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure."

She walked in, Sasuke hidden because of Genjutsu, and sat down on the couch.

"Is Naruto awake? I need to see both of you and tell you something." She said.

"Nope, but I'll go get him." Nuzumi walked into a room, Sakura heard a 'thump' and Naruto came out with a bump on his forehead.

"Oh, hey Sakura, what brings you here?" He asked, rubbing his head where Nuzumi pushed him onto the floor.

"I need to show you guys something... Tada!" Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, startling Nuzumi and Naruto.

"Sasuke! Your alive! When did you come back?!?" Both Uzumaki brothers asked, their eyes popping out, chibi style.

"Hn." He just said.

"We gotta go now, see you later!" Sakura once again grabbed Sasuke's arm and they ran out the door.

They ran all the way to the forest, where Lee was training with Gai as usual.

"Hey, Lee! what's up?" Sakura half asked, half yelled.

"Sakura flower! I am training with Gai Sensei!" He said, blushing and beaming very hard, because he liked her.

"Sasuke's back!" She yelled again.

Lee's smile dropped instantly. "Oh, that's nice." He said glumly.

"Lee. How've you been?" Sasuke actually asked him. He wanted to see how good Lee was, so he was going to challenge him to a fight.

"Quite good actually! Sasuke Uchiha, I challenge you!" Lee asked, more like delcared the challenge before Sasuke could ask.

"Sure, I was about to say the same." Sasuke said, "When?"

"Right here, right now." Lee said, taking his usual fighting stance.

"Lee! Sasuke! No! We have to go! I don't want to see another one of my firends in the hospital!" Sakura screamed.

"No, Sakura, I have to do this." Sasuke declared.

Sakura could just watch as Lee and Sasuke just stared at each other, waiting for Gai Sensei to start the match.

**C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:**

A/N: Okay how was that chpter? I know its a little short, but i have writers block right now... so review and tell me how the fight should go! VOTE! Lee wins Sasuke loses and goes to the hospital, Lee wins because Sasuke surrenedered, Sasuke wins Lee surrenders, Sasuke wins and Lee loses. VOTE!

Thanks, Hinata645 I love Lee:D


	10. Searching

Chapter 10:

Searching

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Lee took his fighting stance: right arm out in front, left behind his back, Sasuke just standing there looking at Lee with his dark steel gray eyes.

"Alright youthful beings! We are going to start the match! Rules are as usual, no killing each other, Sasuke, don't kill Lee with some cool jutsu, Lee no Lotus. Okay, everybody ready? Go!" Gai screamed.

Lee and Sasuke stood there, staring at each other, daring each to move.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

(Back at the twins house... When Sakura and Sasuke were leaving...)

Sakura and Sasuke left, Sakura mainly dragging him along.

Nuzumi watched them go, thinking that Sakura belongs with him, and not Sasuke. _'If I could only come up with a plan to make her love me, not him then I will be happy.' _He thought, sitting in his favorite chair with his brow furrowed. _'Maybe if I kill him... No, then Sakura would hate me until the end of time. Or transform into him and kill the real Sasuke and act really rude and supposedly leave than Sakura would have to come to me for the rebound! But, then again, Sasuke would be a real challenge to fight and I would lose... I can't come up with any ideas!' _He schemed, but started to pull his hair out. "Gah!" He shouted to no one. "Sasuke is too elusive! Why is this so hard?! If I kill him then Sakura would hate me so there goes plan one out the window, and she can see through Genjutsu so plan two is not even an option, aaggghhh! What am I going to do?!" He screamed, again, to no one.

Naruto had left just seconds before Nuzumi was thinking to go see Hinata about something, and Nuzumi was freakishly bored. _'Maybe I can go spy on them and think up a plan by then.' _He concluded, grabbing his black and red jacket and running out the door. '_They're probably going to see Shikamaru and the others, so I'll start there at the park.' _

He ran down to the park where Shikamaru was gazing at the clouds, about to take a nap.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shika-" Nuzumi screamed, running up the hill, where Shikamaru interuppted him.

"Shut up! Baka! I was about to take a nap and I could hear your voice from the other side of the world, you yelled so loud. What do you want?" He sat up, his eyes flaming with anger because Nuzumi caught him when he was about to be napping and also because Nuzumi alsmost made him go deaf in the ear.

"Have you seen Sakura lately?" Nuzumi asked, "Because I need to talk to her."

"No."

"Have you seen her at all?"

"No."

"Are you trying to ignore me?"

"Yes. Get out of the way. Your blocking my view." Shikamaru said pushing Nuzumi over by tripping him with his arm when he layed back down on the soft grass.

"Fine! I'll go ask someone else!" Nuzumi yelled and stormed off to find another person who might've seen Sakura or Sasuke.

He came to Ino's shop, which he dreaded, working with so many flowers, which made him shudder when he remembered that Ino yelled at him for 'Sleeping on the job' and so many smells that gave him a head-ache. He casually walked into the store and walked over to the counter. "Ino? Are you here?" He called out behind the desk.

"Yeah," She said, popping from underneath the counter, "What do you want?"

"Uhhh, I just wanted to know if you've seen Sakura lately." He said, not making eye contact.

"Nope." Was the response he got.

"Okay, see ya!" And he ran out of the store.

He ran down the street, looking for other people, with no luck on finding anyone. Finally, he just decided that he would go to the forest and look as his last place. He walked down a hill when he saw them. Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, and Gai. Lee was in his fighting stace and Sasuke was standing there. Sakura was yelling at them to stop it, and Gai was looking proudly at his favorite pupil.

"Lee! Sasuke! No! We have to go! I don't want to see another one of my firends in the hospital!" Sakura screamed.

"No, Sakura, I have to do this." Sasuke declared.

Lee and Sasuke just stood there, glaring at each other, waiting for Gai to start the match. Nuzumi knew just what would happen. He knew what he could do to get Sakura to like him and not Sasuke. He knew it would be risky, but there was no other choice.

Sabotage.

**C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:**

Yo! What's up peeps? Okay, well yah. I bet your wondering what Nuzumi has in mind for sabotage, aren't you? Yes? No? Well, anyways, even I don't know myself! Okay so press the cute little button down there and review!!! YAY REVIEWS!

Hinata645 I love Lee:D


	11. The Sabotauge

Chapter 11

The Sabotage

Disclaimer: I haven't put this in a while so I'll have Lee do it! **Lee: Hinata645 does not own the anime Naruto! **Me: Yay Lee! Good job! Let's go celebrate! drags Lee away.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Nuzumi went backed a little ways down the hill, hoping that he wasn't seen, and sat at the base of it, legs and arms crossed.

_'Hmm... Now how am I going to do this? Sasuke could back up into trip wire, setting off an explosion, and killing him, Sakura would be sad, but I would be there for her anyways! But, if that plan is avoided, I could always go down there and kill him myself, first making a shadow clone, taking Sakura away, and then the real me would go and kill Sasuke, making it look like an accident, because I don't want to kill Lee. He's my closest friend, I have to make him avoid everything. Okay, I think I'm ready.'_

Nuzumi stood up, wiped himself off of little bugs and twigs, and made the hand sign. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" He cried, as softly as he could. He made one clone, looking identicle, down to the last little blemish on his skin. He told his clone, "You know what to do right? Your my clone, so I guess you do." The clone nodded, then started walking up the hill.

**The Clone's P.O.V.**

He walked down to Sakura and the others, trying not to stumble down the hill as he went.

"Hey! Nuzumi, come here! Hurry!" Sakura yelled at him, thinking that "Nuzumi" could stop Lee and Sasuke, who were already kicking and punching at each other.

"Sakura, I'm coming! WHAAAAAA!" He stumbled on a rock, not looking where he was going and rolled down the hill. He then got up and ran over to Sakura, brushing himself off.

"What do you want? What's Lee and Sasuke doing? What's going on here?" He asked her, looking in her emerald eyes.

"Sasuke and Lee are fighting and I can't stop them! Please, will you help? I don't want to see either of my friends in the hospital again!" She pleaded with him, grabbing at his jumpsuit.

"Uhhh, I don't think I can, Sakura," He told her, "I really think that they should fight to test their skills with one another."

Sakura looked at him, surprised that he actually didn't listen to her. Usually, Nuzumi hated it when his friends were fighting and did what ever Sakura asked him, but this wasn't Nuzumi.

"Sakura, I think it would be best if we left and came back later. If one of them got hurt, it would be horrible to watch." The real Nuzumi was lurking in a very leafy tree, listening for the signal, which that was it.

"Okay, but we should come back in about thirty minutes, just to make sure they're okay..." Sakura told the clone as they walked away to get something to eat. (A/N: Can clones go very far away from the original?)

The real Nuzumi watched them go, taking out some trip wire and just when Lee and Sasuke were turned away from him, sprang across tree to tree, the wire invisible to the naked eye. Only Nuzumi knew where they were. _'I hope this goes right...' _He thought to himself.

Sasuke and Lee were heading right towards the wire when suddenly Sasuke pulled an unexpected move and they dodged the wire. _'AH! So close!' _Nuzumi yelled in his brain.

He continued to watch them for a few minutes, Lee usually landing punches on Sasuke, who usually kicked Lee. This continued, until Sasuke found a weak spot in Lee's defense, and got him to fall down. He then picke dLee up, swinging him around and was sent flying towards the wires that Nuzumi had strung earlier. Nuzumi's heart skipped a beat. _'Lee! He's headed straight for the wires! I gotta help him!' _He could only think as he jumped toward Lee, full speed, caught him, but as he was trowing him away from the wires, the force knocked him back into one.

The wire triggered a bomb immediantly, and exploded, setting off a chain reaction. Nuzumi was caught in all of this, and Lee and Sasuke sould only watch as their friend was being blown into pieces. They watched in horror as Nuzumi was bounced from tree to tree, catching every wire he had strung. By the time it was over, he was literally a bloody pulp. He layed there, Lee and Sasuke couldn't move. Gai made the same mistake leaving again, so he wasn't there to save him. Lee ran over to Nuzumi, asking for him to speak, and listening for a heart beat. Sasuke stood there, petrified, at the sight he saw. He couldn't move his body. He started thinking, _'Who put those there? I mean they were perfectly aligned so if one went off the person was sent flying the other direction, into another... I think it was meant for me! Nuzumi had been going out with Sakura before I came, so it must've been him!'_

**With Sakura and the Clone...**

"Nuzumi, why did we have to leave? I mean you're not acting like yourself," Sakura said, as they were walking to get some ramen at Ichiraku's, she then added, "I mean usually you wouldn't let them fight, your too soft hearted and kind to let them do that."

"Uhhh... well, I just thought it would be best to take you away for a while until it was over. I didn't want you seeing them fight and get severly hurt." He said, casually walking along the crowded street, knowing it like the back of his hand, so he didn't need to look up. The clone was thinking that she was onto thier plot, so he immediantly changed the subject. "Uhh, Sakura, lets talk about something else, is that okay with you? We haven't talked since Sasuke came back, and that was like a week ago... AH!" He slapped himself on the forehead, "Everybody totally forgot about the Chunin Exams! Iruka Sensei was right, we shouldv'e paid more attention to our training and not dating and stuff, I'm such an idiot!" He was beating himself up mentally and physically, Sakura stopped him.

"What's beating yourself up going to do about anything? It's past us now, we have next year, and if we miss that one, there's the one in the fall. It's okay, we have a while until the next one so you can relax." She told him, trying to make him calm down. She looked at him strangely, as were some other innocent bystanders who wer looking horrified at a sudden burst of outragement by some small twelve year old Genin.

He looked at her with apologetic eyes and said, "Gomen ni sai, Sakura, I don't know what came over me. Will you forgive me?" He asked, his big blue puppy eyes looking at her emerald ones.

She sighed. "Yes, I forgive you, now can we go eat? I'm so starving, I could eat a thousand... I don't know, I could eat a thousand somethings." She said, holding her hands up in a shrug. They laughed, and entered the ramen shop. The sat down at the stools, looking at the menu, Nuzumi didn't have to, he just liked looking at the pictures. He felt funny, like the feeling something was about to go wrong. Like the feeling he gets when the real Nuzumi makes him disapear! He quickly said to Sakura, who was still looking at the menu, making sure that she would get the chicken ramen, "I have to go, something just unexpectedly came up..." He vanished, Sakura had seen that it was a clone. She was furious, for Nuzumi triking her with a clone! Did he think this was funny? She was going back to the forest to give him a piece of her mind and to beat him up anyway.

On her way there, she felt a series of rumblings and heard many explosions, so she raced to the top of the hill. What she saw, she would never forget. She saw lots of smoke clearing, and when it was finally gone and she could see again, the images she saw were horrific. Nuzumi laying there in a bloody pulp, surely dead, Lee running over to him and screaming his name, Sasuke just standing there, like nothing ever happened, and she could just stand there too.

**C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:**

So, how was that little chapter people? I think its the longest ive written yet! well i think theres gonna be a few more chapters then the stories gonna end. i know im soo sorry, but im kinda tired of writing this. hope you like it! please press the pretty little button down there and review! Thanks!

Hinata645 I love Lee:D


	12. Oh No! Many Disasters!

Chapter 12:

Oh No! Many Disasters!

Yo! so... ummm... yah... heres the disclaimer thingy. Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto! Nuzumi is an OC! just so you know that little bit of info, lets get on with the story shall we?

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Sakura stood there, her body frozen, except for her trembling, she couldn't move a muscle, she couldn't even cry. Her mind reviewed of what was happening. One of her best friends was dying, Lee was screaming, she was petrified, and Sasuke acted like he didn't even care. She reviewed these thoughts until Lee broke her concentration.

"Sakura!" He screamed at her, "Come here, now!" She was hesitant, but willingly came to his aid, trembling, as she slowly made her way over to him.

"S-s-so, i-i-is he o-o-k-kay?" She asked, not so calmly, but as best as she could.

"Why are you asking that?" Lee asked, "We need to take him to the hospital now!" He jumped up, picked up Nuzumi and sprinted towards the hospital with his full speed with his weights on. There was no time to take them off. Sakura just stared at them, watching them leave in a flash. She looked at Sasuke. Why was he acting like this? She walked over to him.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" She asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Hn..." Was her short reply.

Sasuke sat down, not even blinking, his body shaking a little and his mind finally started to work. _'What...? What just happened? Why am I all shakey? Oh, now I remember. Nuzumi tried to _kill _me. It was clever, but not clever enough.' _He thought these thoughts as Sakura sat next to him and layed her head on his shoulder and finally started to cry, the tears like waterfalls. Why did she have to cry near him? It was very annoying. His shoulder and practically his whole shirt had been soaked and were now dripping from Sakura's never ending tears. He stood up, and started to walk away. Sakura got up and tugged at his shirt, squeezing it, lots of salty water dripped from it.

"Sasuke? Where are you going? Don't you want to see Nuzumi, I mean to see if he made it or not?" She asked, pulling at his shirt again.

Sasuke ignored her and walked on. He didn't know where he was going, just away from that specific spot. He wasn't going to leave the village, just go outside of the boundary for a while.

Sakura watched him leave, the disappeared in a flash to the hospital to see Nuzumi, but first to get Naruto and Hinata. They would need to be there for him too.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Lee rushed in the hospital, sprinting to the desk and shouted, "Nuzumi needs help! Please, help him!"

All the people looked over to him and a bloody thing in his arms, and were absolutely horrified. That was a boy? It certainly didn't look it. The 'face' was mangled, practically burned away, leaving nothing but muscle and bone, its fingers were almost gone, and it looked like it was dead. There was no way that it was alive. The medic nins and doctors came running down the hall after the disgusted nurse made a call over the P.A. They took the bloody thing out of his arms and rushed down the hall, towards the E.R. Lee ran with them, holding onto the once white, blood stained bed as they ran. He couln't believe that one of his best friends was dying, right there next to him. One of the doctors told him that he would have to wait in the waiting room, like everyone else. But Lee wouldn't let go of the bar. the doctor tried to pry him off, apparently not knowing who Lee was, with all his strength. But finally, Lee let go. He stood there, looking down at the floor, not knowing what to do. Go and get Naruto and Hinata, or go wait? Sakura was probably getting Naruto and Hinata, so he went to the waiting room.

It wasn't very long before Naruto, Hinata and Sakura came and sat with him. Naruto sat next to Hinata, holding her as they both wept, Lee bent over and held his head in his hands. Sakura came over and sat next to him and gave him a hug. Lee hugged her back. He didn't notice that he was hugging her, his one true love at last, he was too sad.

All of them sat there, in the same postions, Sakura, her head against Lee's shoulder, Hinata, had her head in Naruto's lap, Naruto, stoking her raven hair, Lee leening his head on the wall. They sat there for about five hours, when a doctor came out to see them. He asked who was his brother, stupidly, because there was a guy who looked just like his patient sitting in front of him. He said something unimportant, then went on to if Nuzumi survived or not.

**C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:**

Hey! So, how was this chapter? i kno it was short, but i left a cliff-hanger for you guys! I sort of dont kno myself if he survived or not, so we'll see. Review!

Hinata645 I love Lee:D


	13. The News

Chapter 13:

The News

DISCLAIMER: i dont own Naruto!!!!!!!!!! get it through your thick skulls!!!!!!!!!!!!

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

The doctor came out of the room, looking at his clipboard, flipping the pages back and forth, rubbing his chin. Everyone looked at him, then he finally looked up. "Oh, sorry guys, I was just checking something. Well, anyways, we don't know if she'll last very long, I mean, it was a long operation on her head." Everyone looked surprised.

"So, you mean Nuzumi's gonna die soon?!?" Naruto outbursted, knocking poor Hinata, who was asleep, on the floor.

"...? ...! Wha- My head... hurts." Hinata said, rubbing her head. She got back up and sat on the chair/couch thing.

"Nuzumi... No..." Sakura whispered, hot, fat, tears welling up in her eyes. She leaned on Lee's shoulder again, soaking his jumpsuit, like she did Sasuke's shirt.

"Nuzumi... you were such a good friend. It's all my fault." Lee said so very quietly, you wouldn't even know he was talking unless you strained your ears to listen, or you were a Sound Village ninja. Even he started to cry, but they were silent tears. No one noticed that the doctor said "she" and "her" instead of "he" and "him" because they were too busy thinking that their best friend was dying. **(A/N: they all said this at the same time FYI...)**

"Oh! You were talking about Uzumaki Nuzumi? No! He's not my patient," he began, "You're looking for another doctor down the hall. I can go get her if you want me too." Everyone jumped at this. Nuzumi's not going to die?

"You got me worked up about my brother dying for nothing?!? AH!" Naruto yelled, "Why don't you go get the doctor who's supposed to tell us how is is now? We've had enough waiting time!" Naruto pulled out his kunai threatening the doctor.

Sakura looked up off of Lee's shoulder and at the doctor with an angry look in her eyes. **_CHA! I hate you!!!_**

Lee got up from his head in his hands and looked at the doctor. _Nuzumi's not dead?!? I'm sooooo glad! _

Hinata squeaked.

The doctor ran down the hall, afraid of what the loud mouth blonde would do to him. He came back later with a short, auburn haired, ninja doctor. She pushed up her thick rimmed black glasses and looked at everyone with her light9 green eyes. Compared to the other doctor that came with her, she came up to the top of his abdomen. She said to everyone, "Hi! I'm Dr. Belinda Watson, but you can call me Mrs. Watson, Dr. Watson, Belinda, Yo short lady over there, ect..." Her voice was surprisingly low for a short person. She walked over to Naruto and asked him to stand up. "Young man, what is your name?" She asked him. **(A/N: if your one of my friends whos in band, shes like Mrs. Watson!)**

Naruto stood, and had to look down to make eye contact. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Is Nuzumi alright?" He asked her.

"Oh yes, he's going to make a good recovery. But, I need to tell you something. In private." She turned away, motioned her hand for him to follow her, and Naruto followed. They walked down the hall aways, then she started talking. "Naruto, Nuzumi asked me to ask you something," She said, looking at the floor while she walked, "He asked me to ask you..." She took a big pause and a breath along with it. Naruto was getting impatient. "He asked me to ask you if we should kill him." She squinted her eyes, bit her bottom lip, and waited for his response.

Naruto stopped abbruptly, his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't think. He couldn't even breathe. He felt like he was going to fall, so he put his hand on the wall. He had a tough decision to make: on one hand, if he said yes, his only brother would die. How would Naruto get along without his brother, who supervised everything he did? But, on the other hand, if he said no, his brother would live, Naruto would be happy, but Nuzumi would be miserable for a long time. Would he be selfish and choose no just so he could be happy and not be alone? No, he would have to make this decision with his friends and with Nuzumi. "May I see Nuzumi? I need to talk to him first." He said, hoping it would be alright.

"Yes, but you have to be quiet, and dont touch any wires or any of the equipment. I'll show you to his room. It's in the intensive care unit, so you'll need an escourt to get you through." She walked down a hallway, then turned around, noticing he wasn't with her. "Hey, come on, don't stare off into space, you could get lost in this place you know." Naruto nodded and ran towards her. They turned a few corners, then came to a big red sign that said, 'Intensive Care Unit please have a doctor see you through.'

Watson came to the big swinging double doors and pushed one open, holding it for Naruto. Inside, the walls were white, and a few ANBU members were gaurding some of the sliding doors that led to the rooms. To his left there was a desk with a receptionist sitting there, twiddling his thumbs, apparently bored. He reminded Naruto of Hinata. Watson walked over to the desk and said hi to the bored guy. "Hey, Aragon." She said, then whispered to him, so Naruto had trouble hearing her. David Aragon was a top ninja, a retired AMBU. He was the greatest of his time. But he fell in love with another AMBU, so they got married, retired, and had kids who were in the acadamy. He nodded a few times, then got a serious look on his face. Then, he relaxed and typed a few things on his computer, then went back to his thumb twiddling. Watson walked back to Naruto after a few minutes talking to Aragon, Naruto was sitting in a waiting chair.

"Naruto, you can see Nuzumi, but not for very long. Normally, they don't let anyone see a person that's in the ICU, but I bended the rules a little for you." She sighed, "Come on, I'll take you to the room." She walked down the hall a little, and stood in front of a door, guarded by one Jonin. That Jonin was Iruka. "Iruka sensei." Naruto whispered. Iruka looked over to Watson, then folowing her gaze, to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm guessing you came to see your brother?" he asked, "Come on, I'll take you inside. You're not going to like what you see." He opened the door, and walked inside. Naruto quickly folowed.

The room's walls were white, even whiter than the ones in the hall, if that was even possible, and the floor was covered in wires that connected to machines that monitored Nuzumi's heart rate, his breathing, his IV, his brain waves, anything you could think of. Naruto immediantly walked over to Nuzumi's side, not noticing the wires, and took a good long look at him.

Nuzumi was a complete mess. His skin was charred away, so bad, that you could see some bone in some places, his lips were gone, his eye lids were black, he had no hair, his fingers were gnarly, some even missing, his clothes were mostly burned away, and his legs were bloody. Naruto's lip trembled, looking at was once his perfectly healthy twin brother. He looked at Iruka, and he had tears in his eyes. Naruto started to tear up, then they fell. He had enormous, fat, and extremely wet tears flowing accross his face. His normally big blue eyes were gray and even larger than they were. He tried to speak, but couldn't.

Nuzumi stirred a little, and turned his head to look at whoever was making him so wet. He saw his brother, and tried to talk to him. "...N...Na...ru...to." His voice was raspy, and he had to whisper. "N...Naru...to... don't... cry."

Naruto looked down at his brother, and responded. "Why shouldn't I? You should look at yourself, you're a complete mess!" He said, the tears still coming. "Why do you want to die? Don't you want to see your friends again?" His voice grew louder, "WHY?!?" Iruka walked to Naruto, and covered his mouth, to keep him from yelling again.

"Be...cause, I... hurt... and I don't... see m...me... of recovering... very well..." Nuzumi whispered, "Go... get Lee... and the others... I need... to say... goodbye... to them..." He said. "Naruto, don't complain... Just do it." Nuzumi whispered whithout stuttering.

Naruto looked down at his brother, and did his last wish. Iruka led him out the door, and to the waiting room where the others where. "Come on guys, Nuzumi wants to see you." Naruto mumbled. Everyone jumped up happily, thinking that he was going to be okay. But they didn't know what Nuzumi was going to tell them, only Naruto and Iruka.

They got to the ICU hall, and only one at a time could go into his room. First little Hinata went in, then came immediantly back out. She saw him, and she ran out the door straight into Naruto's arms. Then Lee went in. He entered the room, carefully avoiding the cords and wires, and over to the side of Nuzumi's bed. Lee looked down at his best friend. Nuzumi tilted his head to look at the guy who had the wierd hair cut, bushy eye brows, and the green jumpsuit. His friend had tears in his eyes. "Lee... don't cry, I'm... tired of... everyone crying." He said, "I'm going to a better place now."

Lee was tempted to hug him, but held back. Then his favorite memories of Nuzumi happen to come flooding back to his brain. He then kneeled down to Nuzumi, and hugged him. He let go immediantly because Nuzumi let out a sharp yelp of pain. He then left, and sat on the bench.

Sakura then dreaded going in there. She had to see him. She reached for the handle, but hesitated. Will she side the door open? Find out in the last chapter!

**C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:**

A/N: hey guys! ummm im sorry Nuzumi had to die, but i needed to end the story, cuz its dragging alittle and i have fresh new ideas for other stories! well i hope you liked this chapter! please review! love my two reviewers ShikamarusBabe645 and CherryBlossom2 , thanks for reviewing the whole time!

Love, Hinata645 I love Lee :D


	14. Is This Goodbye?

Chapter 14:

Is This Goodbye?

Disclaimer: I still dont own Naruto! what is wrong iwth you people?

Okay! It's the last chapter of my story! Hope you liked it!

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Sakura paused at the door, wondering what she was going to say, what she was going to do. How would she survive? She was so used to the Uzumaki twins, always getting into trouble, but now it'll be the Uzumaki kid. She would lose her best friend. She just stood there, thinking for a while when someone's voice broke her train of thought.

"Sakura? Are you just going to stand there all day and not go see him, or what?" Lee asked. He saw that she just stood there, with her hand in the slot. What was she doing? Was she procrastinating?

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm just gathering my thoughts for a sec." She turned around, and ran her fingers through her pink, short, hair.

She slid open the door. Cold air rushed in onto her face. Her gaze shifted downward to the floor covered in wires. Then, finally, it lifted to Nuzumi. She gasped deeply. She didn't know that people actually gasped. Nuzumi looked at her with his big blue eyes, dimmed a little. Her emerald eyes met with his. They held each other's gaze for a little bit, then Sakura looked away.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You seem down." Nuzumi whispered. He had practiced talking before Sakura came in.

"Well, what do you think is wrong with me? I mean, my best friend is going to die, and I don't know how I'll survive without him!" She said, trying to keep her cool.

"Well, I... don't want you to be sad. Listen to me. Don't be sad, okay? I can't stand to see you be sad." Nuzumi whispered.

Sakura walked over to the side of his bed and sat on it. Her legs hung over the side so she kicked the air as she sat. Nuzumi reached over and stroked her hair. He couldn't feel it, beccause of all the numbing medicines they gave him, but he pretended to. Sakura turned over and looked at him, then layed down next to him. He looked down at her, he coudl feel himself slipping. "Sakura, I... I'm going." He said.

"What?!? No! You can't! Because..." She started, "Because... I love you."

"Sakura, I have to go now. Promise me that I'll always be in your heart. Stay with me until I go, okay? I want you to be with me." He said.

"I promise, and I will." Sakura said. She hugged him, and fell asleep with him hugging her.

Nuzumi thought of these lyrics right before he died:

I like,

where you sleep.

When you sleep,

next to me.

I like,

where you sleep,

here.

**C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:**

**A/N: okay i'm sorry that this chapter was short and sappy, but i was listening to Hellogoodbye and i heard this song and so i put it here cuz it was perfect. Okay well this was the last chapter! Hoped you liked the story! Read my new story Ninjas In America! Okay well bye!**

**Hinata645 I love Lee:D**


	15. Prolouge

Chapter 15:

Prolouge

Okay, well CherryBlossom2 gave me an idea to make a prolouge to what happened next. so... here it is!

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Sasuke's Part**

Sasuke had walked away from Sakura after Lee took Nuzumi to the hospital and went into the forest. He sat down on a stump and thought for a while. Nuzumi wasn't going to survive that, he knew. So, he finally gathered himself, and walked to the hospital. For some reason, he knew exactly where Nuzumi's room was. He crawled up a tree that was by his window and he saw Sakura and Nuzumi laying together. He heard Sakura say a few words to Nuzumi that he would never forget. She said, "Because... I love you." Those words pierced Sasuke's heart. He couldn't believe it! She dumped him for a guy who was going to die in an hour?!? He jumped out of the tree and ran for his apartment he had gotten after living with Sakura for a night. He ran to his room, slammed the door, got his kunai, and cut himself. _I hate the world!!!!!_ He thought as he cut. Then he grabbed a pencil and wrote sad, pathetic, emo poems. He finally couldn't stand life anymore so he killed himself. No one ever found his body. He vanished. THE END

**Rock Lee's Part**

Rock Lee went to his best friend's funeral, and was depressed almost every day. **(A/N: how is that possible?!?) ** He wouldn't talk to anyone, except for counslers, and took pills to make him feel better. They worked! He was happy again and he trained even harder so he would make Nuzumi proud. He became the best Sannin in history. He was also the world's greatest taijutsu master. Sakura fell in love with him and they lived happily ever after. THE END

**Sakura's Part**

Sakura got up from the bed hoping that Nuzumi wasn't dead yet, only to be disappointed. She went to the funeral, and never thought she would be happy again. But Hinata, Naruto and Lee cheered her up and she brought fresh flowers for Nuzumi for every day of her life. She and Lee got married and had kids with pink bowl shaped hair, bushy eye brows, big foreheads and wide eyes. They lived happily ever after. THE END

**Hinata's Part**

Hinata went to the funeral, and stayed by Naruto's side the whole time. She became a little bolder because of Nuzumi and she prayed that he would be happy in heaven. She and Naruto got married and had some kids with Byakugan Kekkei Genki. THE END

**Naruto's Part**

Naruto was very depressed for a very long time, but didn't show it on the outside. He thought of his brother every day, and missed him very much. Naruto also had a small memorial of his brother in the middle of the village because he was a great ninja. He and Hinata got married and had kids. THE END

Everyone was sad because Nuzumi died, but they learned a lot from him. The village won't forget a poweful young ninja named Nuzumi Uzumaki.

THE END!!!

**C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:**

**A/N: So, how was the prolouge? it was short, but there was nothing i could think of! well, anyways, check out my new story, Ninjas in America! hope you read that!**

**Hinata645 I love Lee:D**


End file.
